


take my hand

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, even though r won't admit it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: grantaire falls for enjolras





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Grantaire knows he shouldn’t have let Courfeyrac drag him out of the house.

Yet here he is, drinking wine in someone else’s living room as he listens to a fucking _beautiful_ young man talk about politics. Grantaire is surprised that he’s actually listening, but the man – Enjolras, he remembers Courfeyrac introducing him as – is captivating. He’s talking with such ferocity, such anger at the world around him, yet he has such hope that they can make a change. Grantaire is transfixed.

It’s just a shame that what he’s saying is naïve bullshit.

Enjolras has just finished outlining his plan for an upcoming rally when Grantaire speaks up. “You really think that’s going to work?”

Enjolras’ gaze snaps to him, and Grantaire feels his face heat up. “I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Enjolras asks in a tone Grantaire could almost describe as stuck-up.

“Grantaire.”

“Well then, Grantaire, why do you think a group of honest students rallying for civil rights isn’t going to work?”

Grantaire leans back in his chair. “Because no one’s going to listen. You really think a group of, what, ten students is going to get on the news? For standing in a car park holding signs?”

Enjolras narrows his eyes. “So do you have any other suggestions for what we can do that will yield some effects?”

Grantaire almost scoffs at the word _yield_. Who talks like that nowadays? “You can’t do anything,” he says. “Not with this small a group. The only actions that get news coverage now are the violent ones: vandalism, anarchy. And if you try to do it alone, you’ll be dead before you accomplish anything meaningful.” He shrugs. “There’s no hope.”

Enjolras is quiet for a moment, no doubt working out how to eloquently shut down Grantaire’s argument. “Are you really so cynical that you believe that there’s no hope of change? We all dream of doing something big, Grantaire, something world changing, but sometimes the world can be changed by making a single person see a different perspective. Every person who joins our cause is a step closer to our goal. Right now our priority is recruitment, and these small-scale rallies are exactly what’s going to achieve that.” He frowns. “I know you think I’m naïve, but I know what I’m doing.”

By the time the meeting ends, they’ve run half an hour over because Grantaire keeps striking up arguments with Enjolras. He does this for two reasons: because he’s not as stupid as Enjolras seems to think he is and can actually help them by playing devil’s advocate, and because he secretly likes the attention he gets from the leader. Yep, he’s definitely fucked.

As they walk back to their flat, Courfeyrac asks, “You’re coming back to the next meeting, right?”

“Nah, it’s not really my thing,” Grantaire says nonchalantly. But he knows he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
